


Shower's golden

by widgenstain



Series: Cherik Grossecities [2]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Erik You Slut, Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Watersports, not with the same bodily fluids though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles indulges Erik with one of his kinkier shower fantasies. There is pee involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower's golden

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same verse as [ Flatulentia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/765880), a modern day/no powers AU where the boys were set up by Emma after Charles' divorce. What was meant to be a quick hookup bloomed into a beautiful and kinky relationship. 
> 
>  
> 
> Endless thanks to the amazing [ Gerec](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec) who soldiered through her squick!kink to make sure this sounded English. <333

All Erik wanted when he entered the bathroom was to take a relaxing shower and to wash away the annoyances of the day. Then he’d found Charles brushing his teeth and-- 

“Shusht a minusht!” 

\--he’d thought of how nice it would be to share the relaxing shower. However, now that Charles had practically pounced him at the invitation, he was very much alright with the new course too. 

Erik always had been a passionate man; about his ideals, about his work, about show-tunes, and yes, in bed too. But for a while he’d thought that this part of his life was over. Never since the early years with Magda had he been with someone who could incite a fire in his blood like this, with a just few looks and clumsy gropes.  
Someone who he dared to open up to about the things he wanted, and be so completely understood and met with matching enthusiasm. 

It felt good. Very good, actually, quite literally so. Charles’ buttocks were made to be grabbed and squeezed and kneaded by him, fitting so perfectly in his big hands. The way the other man just melted himself to Erik’s body with barely any awkwardness, gently pressing him against the wall of the ridiculously large shower stall.  
How those devilish lips had learned just how to suck and nip at Erik’s throat so his knees almost buckled and even the frigging taste of his mouth as he reclaimed it, was irresistible. 

How could someone taste so good? Erik’s inner scientist got it, in the heat of the moment pheromones suffused the air and all the bodily fluids helped, but Charles’ sexy pink lips tasted good to him even when they exchanged the chastest kisses. And as he flexed his arms around the naked, wet torso of the other man and Charles pulled his head down so their mouths were glued together, it was ten times better.  
Charles, Charles Charles Charles; the litany that never left him and filled so many boring hours at the office was back in full force. Tonight his boyfriend smelled a bit of ashes and there was beer in the intoxicating taste under the mint of the toothpaste.  
He’d been out with colleagues from the department and Erik had had to work late. Not that he begrudged missing an evening full of geneticists, but the combination of beer and Charles meant something quite special to Erik. 

His right hand moved from the fleshy globes to Charles’ flat, yoga-honed belly and the soft hair on it. Slowly, while sucking and playfully biting the plump lower lip he let his hand wander down, through the trail of reddish brown hair until he was millimetres before it turned coarse. When he pressed the light swell under his fingers Charles groaned. 

“You’re a dirty, dirty man, Mr Lensherr … You planned this, didn’t you?” 

Erik grinned broadly. No, he hadn’t but no one could say that he didn’t seize a moment. Or delighted in how well he had trained his boyfriend at taking clues.

“Are you in the mood?” 

Charles smirked and answered by attacking his mouth again, hands snug on Erik’s trim waist. He pushed him back harder and rubbed himself against the wet body possessively but when Erik moved his hand down to grip Charles’ stiffening cock the other man let go of him.

“Easy, easy… it’s difficult enough to aim already.”

Erik snorted but dutifully let go and sank to his knees. The floor was hard, but when he sat back on his heels he could distribute his weight comfortably enough. Charles’s hand was on his shoulder all the way down and then in a soft grip on his chin to raise his face towards him. 

“That’s right, on your knees you sick puppy.”

Charles had needed a few lessons in dirty talk, but he managed quite well and only the tiniest trace of a laugh played on his face. 

“So eager… You want it, don’t you? You’ll go on all fours for me whenever I say so. I can use you as I like, and when I decide to piss on you, you’re going to love it.”

Erik nodded with a suppressed groan, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth that he quickly licked away. 

“You need to be marked, don’t you? You want to be mine. I’m going to give you what you need. Make you mine for everyone to smell and see.”

He remembered the first time he made Charles do this, how embarrassed the other man had been, face bright red and hidden in the crook of Erik’s neck while the hot liquid trickled down their entangled thighs. There wasn’t much embarrassment left, except for a red tint to the rim of Charles’ ears and a flush to his cheeks. The shyness replaced by an excited glimmer in the blue eyes.  
Charles did humour him here, but he also actively enjoyed Erik’s kink. The fact this was good for both of them was what made Erik crave it over and over again. It diminished all the unwanted shame that sometimes would come later on, too. 

He licked his lower lip again, an inaudible ‘yes’ escaping his mouth, eyes glued on Charles and tipped his head back to allow a better target. The other man took himself in hand, the grip on Erik’s shoulder tight and a question hanging in the air:

“Ready?” Erik just smiled and blinked slowly, affirmatively. 

“Oh God…” There was a moment of silence but then the first jet hit Erik’s chest, so much hotter than the water of the shower, so much better. The squirt turned into a steady onrush of golden liquid that streaked off his clavicle, the notch in between, down the muscles of his breast, over his nipples and belly button, ‘til it trickled into Erik’s pubic hair where Erik’s cock stood erect and wanting.  
It was a wave of hot pleasure washing down his body, branding him through heat and the most primal smell. Erik burned with it, all of his senses focusing on the scorching cascade of salty piss down his body. 

The areas it touched tingling and alive with an energy that freed his brain of useless thoughts and drew the blood to his groin like little else. The flow got lighter far too soon, but before Charles could shake the last few drops, Erik closed his mouth around the tip of his cock, tasting him and sucking him down. 

Charles’ groans were loud in the tiled room as he grew fully hard in Erik’s mouth. He let go of Erik’s shoulder and sank back against the wall, warm and dizzy from the confusing feeling of a relaxed, emptied bladder and a filling erection.  
Charles hand was on the nape of Erik’s neck where the first wet hairs grew. Not pushing him or forcing himself further in, he cradled him and gently but insistently massaged his occipital bone. If he’d pulled off now, they could wash up and take this into the bedroom but Erik couldn’t take the wait. 

Charles’ thick cock heavy on his tongue forced him to breathe through his nose and take in more of the humid air smelling of Charles. The acidic scent filling the shower gave way to a deeper, more animalistic note that set him off. It made him hungry and greedy, and working fast. Everything Charles loved, relentlessly employed at once. 

The tip of his tongue teasing the glans, the hard sucks when he was half-way down and the hint of teeth on the head, all while he started to stroke himself furiously. A glance up to Charles’ face showed that it was working. The flush spread over his chest, eyes big, filled with lust and fascination as he watched Erik take him deep. He shut those beautiful eyes and whimpered when Erik took his balls in his hand, and started jerking his hips as to get even deeper into Erik’s throat.

“Yesss, take it, take it ah... ahll, so good, so…” 

Erik pinned him back against the wall, holding him still he sucked with doubled effort and greeted the irrepressible twitches with hollowed cheeks as well as the two hands suddenly burrowing in his wet hair. His own cock ached for release, not long now, Charles breathed heavily and Erik could feel the tension through his scalp, any minute…

“Erik! I’m…”

Erik pulled back his head, mouth open and only the tip of his tongue touching Charles’ cock, when the other man swore and wrapped his own hand around the shaft, stroking quick and harshly. 

A “… fuck you…” drowned in a relieved, guttural moan and the grin on Erik’s face as the globs of cum hit his cheek and tongue dissolved into a helpless grimace.  
Another taste of Charles in, on, and around him. Giddiness and untainted arousal rushed through his veins, his tight balls and cock, and made him cum noisily all over his hand and the shower floor. 

When he opened his eyes he saw Charles slide down the shower wall, red-faced and disorientated, but with a smile on his lip as soon as he could focus on Erik’s face. 

“Bastard” he said before he smeared his cum over Erik’s cheek and drew him in for a long and deep kiss. 

Erik wanted to stay like this forever. Charles open and pliant in front of him, kissing him like there was nothing else in the world, just their slumped over naked bodies and their shared heat, but Erik’s knees wouldn’t comply. He moaned, this time in discomfort.  
Charles snapped out of it, gave him an apologetic peck on the lips before he scrambled up and helped Erik back on his feet. The way his shins and knees burned reminded him of the injustice that they weren’t getting any younger. 

“Oh, I kept you there so long…” Charles fussing was adorable and the warm spray of the shower washing over him felt nice.

“Worth it.” Erik smiled. He stretched his legs and kissed Charles whose worried expression was slowly replaced by a pleased, cat-like smile. 

“Good to hear. Let’s get you into bed though.” He rubbed Erik’s shoulders and proceeded to clean him, intercepted with quick kisses, dry him with care and put him in his night boxers. 

Erik didn’t have the least bit of energy to protest, didn’t want to in fact and barely managed a heartfelt “I love you” before his head touched the pillows of Charles’ ridiculously large and soft bed. He tucked Charles to his front and happily nuzzled the long white neck, while Charles relished in having his neck nuzzled, mumbling on about how lovely Erik was. 

Two minutes later they both snored like grizzlies.


End file.
